United Republic of Sorensonland
Republic of Sorensonland led by President Liam Sorenson. The nation's government is Democracy government, where everyone is allowed to elected officials to represent the nation and district they are representing. They adapt a Constitution to the Republic of Sorensonland after five months and sixteen days of being a nation. They are mature nation. They have a lot of resources for the small nation. President Liam's Cabinet Members President: Liam Sorenson (Republican Party), Jason Sooner (New Democratic Party)- Acting Vice President: Jason Sooner (New Democratic Party) House Leader (Lower): Sam Fast (Democratic Party) Senate Leader (Upper): Jeff Banks Junior (Conservative Party) Chief Justice of Supreme Court: Ben Slower (Green Party) Secretary of State: Will Happer (Liberal Party) Secretary of Education: Andy Jump (Independent) Secretary of Defense: Captain John Walker (Independent) Secretary of Homeland Security: Captain John Faster (Democratic Party) Secretary of Labour: Justin Andrews (Independent) Secretary of Treasury: Lily Gordon (Green Party) Living Cabinet Members Change only the current members of cabinet; have resigned from office, died in office, remove from office. Living Cabinet Members Part 2 History of United Republic of Sorensonland President Liam found a new nation and took his people on adventure to find land after long days of traveling, he found his nation was founded on July 10th, 2018 at 5 am. After year the nation is been around. Family of President Liam Sorenson Liam Sorenson married Princess Jillian Greene of Congo. They got married on June 10, 2016 at 6 am. Princess Jillian Greene change her name to First Lady Jillian Sorenson because of her marriage with the President. First Lady Jillian Greene - Sorenson passed away at the age of 17 years old, after giving birth to the Liam Sorenson II. First Lady Lillian Sorenson is the second wife to the President. The President married to twin sisters are Jillian and Lillian Greene. List of President's Childrens with his wives Marriage with Jillian Greene #Jack Sorenson (04/10/16 -04/18/19 )* #Jillian Sorenson II (04/10/17 - ) # Jill Sorenson (04/10/17 -) # John Sorenson II (04/10/18 - ) # Liam Sorenson II (12/10/18 - 12/28/18 ) * Marriage with Lillian Greene # Lillian Sorenson II (08/15/19-) List of President's wives #Jillian Greene (m: 06/10/2016 - d: 12/28/18) #Lillian Greene (m: 12/29/18 - //) President's International Trips - President Sorenson went to Flavor Town to talk to Warlord about two wars involves them. (December 21 2018) -President Sorenson went to Congo to see his Father in-law the King of Congo and disscussed about create a new Trade Agreement called: Untied Republic-Congo Free Trade Agreement (UR-CFTA) (Febrary 2 2019) Government of United Republic of Sorensonland President Liam has decided to go with a different approach to the nation making it a little more about being a Democracy government, where you are allowed to elected officials to represent you through years to come. United Republic Congress are where the government meetings are held beginning of each year. Elections take place on December 11 every four years. Each member in elected for Eight years (two terms), most likely renewal their current term. The current government members were hand pick by the President Liam Sorenson, himself. Presidential Election around March 8th every four years. President is elected to three terms. List of Federal Buildings *United Republic Congress (272) *Republic House *United Republic of Representatives (195) *United Republic Senate (77) Elected Districts Capital District allows 60 Representatives/30 Senators are elected, First District allows 50 Representatives/16 Senators are elected, Second District allows 30 Representatives/10 Senators are elected, Third District allows 45 Representatives/17 Senators are elected. The Fourth District allows 10 Representatives/14 Senators are elected. Capital District has two political parties in. The other three districts have one political party in it. *Barrhead (Capital District) *Westlock (1st District) *Jasper (2nd District) *Edmonton (3rd District) *Drayton Valley (4th District) Political Parties The majority of the government is over 65 members, and the minority of the government is under 65 members. They elected 272 members to represent entire government of United Republic of Sorensonland and each district. There are six political parties in the nation. There are two independents in the government and his cabinet. There is 195 are Representatives and there are 77 Senators in the government. Current Government Control Party is split btw Democratics and Republicans. *Democratic Party (55)/(15)- Capital District * Republican Party (50)/(16)- 1st District * Conservative Party (45)/(17)- 3rd District * Liberal Party (30)/(10)- 2nd District * Green Party (10)/(14)- 4th District * New Democratic Party (5)/(5)- Capital District Secret Service Secret Service protection for the President and his family while they are home and traveling to other nations. Receives new members from Armed Forces. United Republic Armed Forces United Republic Armed Forces are national defense from enemy nations. Current Commander in Chief is President Liam Sorenson. The Armed Forces are involved with Flavor Town. The nation have more casualties then killed members. *Army *Navy *Air Force Requirements for the Armed Forces *Age is 18 yrs old + *Sorensonlandian citizen or least have a parent of Sorensonlandian decent *Reserve Forces age is 16 yrs old * *Regular Forces age is 18 yrs old + *After 10 years + of experience you have to join the Secret Service protection. National Capital City Barrhead, Sorensonland is the capital city of the President and his family lives in the Republic House. They are guarded by the Secret Service at all times. The President and his family are protected very well. The city has under 100,000 residents. (07/10/18) Other Cities Westlock have under 100,000 but over 50,000 residents. (09/15/18) Jasper have under 100,000 but over 50,000 residents. (09/15/18) Edmonton have over 100,000 and over 50,000 residents. (10/03/18) Drayton Valley have over 50,000 residents. (12/30/18) List of Presidents *Liam Sorenson is the first leader of the nation. Since July 10 2018- *Jason Sooner is Acting President, because of Liam's knee surgey. Since August 14 2019- (Article V, Section I, c) of Constitution) Constitution of Sorensonland Preamble: Republic of Sorensonland Constitution have six articles and five sections and two parts in each section. Article I: Voting rights You have the right to vote for anyone to represent you and your district. Section I: a) You have to be at least 18 yrs old or older to vote. b) You have to be at least a citizen or least have a parent of Sorensonlandian decent. Article II: Justice Rights You have the right to be detained by the law. Section I: a) You have the right to remain silent, You have the right to speak to a lawyer, You have the right to afford a lawyer, if can't afford one, one will be appointed by the Court, You have the right to have your lawyer present at court at all times. b) You have the right to be detained by the law enforcement officers. You have the right to be search for anything that you get caught with for your arrest. Article III: Citizenship Rights Have the right to be Sorensonlandian. Section I: a) You have the right to be Sorensonlandian citizen or decent. You have to be at least 18 yrs old at the time of application of citizenship. b) You need at least one parent of Sorensonlandian decent or married to an Sorensonlandian citizen. Article IV: Military Service Have the right to join military. Section I: a) You have the right to be in the military service, but you can decide not to join military. b) Not joining the military service is Federal offense but the you will have to be punished up to for ten years in prison, or do at least 50 community service hours for not joining the military service. Article V: Office of President President of United Republic Section I: a) If candidate is 15 yrs old, he/she will be in the race for the office of President of United Republic. b) If the President dies or be removed or resigns from, the VP will become the new POTUR. c) if President is incapable to do the Job, he/she can call private session with cabinet to invoke the Article V, Section I, c) of Constitution. Article VI: Oath of Office Office holders only! I, Name do somely swears that I true and bear faith to the flag of the United Republic, so help me God. List of President's Liam Sorenson family members deaths - John Sorenson is the first member of President's family passed away at the age of 25 years old. Jennifer Sorenson is the second member of President's family to passed away during his Presidency as President of Sorensonland at the age of 38 yrs old. Liam Sorenson II is the third member to die and the youngest child in the President's family. First Lady Jillian is the fourth member of President's family to passed away at the age of 17 years old. President Liam has three members of his family passed away on the same day at different times in the same year. Jack Sorenson is the fifth member to die but the second youngest and oldest child to die. - Unborn child and first child with his second wife. Legend M: Married D: Death Div: Divorce Noble Conflicts - Flavor Town War: First War, (12/16-18), Second War, (12/24-27) (aka: Operation Saint Nicholas) > Total Casualties for Sorensonland (42,109 soliders) Lost in both wars. > Total Casualties for Favor Town (7,798 soliders) Won in both wars. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Africa Category:Roleplay Category:Pages related to United Republic of Sorensonland